Les Nouveaux Grands Héros
by Pandipute
Summary: Lukas, jeune adulte, décide d'emménager à San Fransokyo  Parce que c'est la best ville un peu  Inthepanda, youtubeur qu'il croisait souvent dans Lyon, le suit dans son voyage. Mais nous oublions que San Fransokyo est la ville des Big Hero 6… Nos deux amis vont évidemment essayer de rentrer dans la bande. Pour ça il ne leur manque qu'une seule chose : Une intelligence surhumaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Nouveaux Grands Héros.**

**Synopsis :** Lukas, jeune adulte, décide d'emménager à San Fransokyo « Parce que c'est la best ville un peu » Inthepanda, youtubeur qu'il croisait souvent dans Lyon, le suit dans son voyage. Mais nous oublions que San Fransokyo est la ville des Big Hero 6… Nos deux amis vont évidemment essayer de rentrer dans la bande. Pour ça il ne leur manque qu'une seule chose : Une intelligence surhumaine. Devinez qui va se faire avoir lorsqu'un étrange individu va leur proposer une puce électronique qui leur donnerait une intelligence artificielle ?

**Bonjour vous ! **

**NE M ENGUEULEZ PAS POUR JPOMR, JE VAIS L ECRIRE CE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE MAIS J AI PAS D'INSPI POUR CA POUR L INSTANT .**

**Pardon. **

**Bref, nouvelle fiction tirée d'un délire solo. **

**Un fiction sur Lukas. ( Un ami, il est famous dans le twitgame, si vous avez twitter suivez le c'est SongForJedi et c'est le best gars) et InThePanda, dans l'univers de Big Hero 6. **

**OUI MES DELIRES PARTENT LOIN OUI ET VOUS N AVEZ ENCORE RIEN VU !**

**Donc Lukas, je sais que tu vas le lire alors enjaille toi bien. Désolée si tu es un peu OOC des fois… Mais je m'inspire de ce que je penses que tu es. Je me trompe peut être.**

**Si Victor tombe sur cette fic… Ben tu commences à me connaître donc tu sais que ce que tu vas lire sera d'un bordel mental sans nom et qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu fuies tout de suite. Sinon tu peux lire c'est lol.**

**Et vous autres ben. ENJOYEZ. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Prologue. **

Putain. Trop de cartons. Je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de trucs dans cet apart, sachant que les seules choses dont je me sers sont : Mon pc, mon micro ondes, mon appareil photo, 2 sweats et 3 sarouels.

C'est à peu près tout.

Ah, si, mes kigus et mon affiche de « Mommy ».

Limite je pourrais prendre que ça au fait.

Ouais.

Ah mais oui mais faut que je vide quand même, j'vais pas laisser un apparetement à louer avec encore pleins de trucs dedans.

Bon. Déménager c'est chiant. Et puis j'aime bien Lyon. C'est sympa.

Pourquoi m'en aller ? Ah oui c'est vrai.

PARCEQUE SAN FRANSOKYO PUTAIN.

Une opportunité d'emménager dans la best ville, ça se refuse pas.

Bref, je penses que tout est prêt. Plus qu'a les mettre dans un gros camion et après je sais pas trop comment ça arrive, mais ça c'est mes parents qui s'en occupent. Enfin je crois. Normalement.

Il est 10h30.

Mon avion est à.

Je suis en retard.

Je prends mon sac, dit un dernier adieu à mon petit apart calme et je m'en vais.

Je marche, je cours, je loupe mon bus, je m'écrase mollement sur le banc de l'abribus. Plus qu'à attendre et rater mon avion hein !

Je le mets sur twitter, j'en rigole, mais en même temps ça me fais chier. Tout ce que j'entreprends loupe. Enfin pas tout, Mais dès que j'ai l'occasion de faire un truc cool, je merde.

Genre même pour un truc con. L'affiche pour Unknown Movies.

Je sais faire quelques trucs sur photoshop, enfin surtout des conneries, mais si je m'y mets c'est pas trop nul. Ben j'ai fais un truc pas trop nul, mais j'ai réussi à foirer mon envoi. Putain.

Mais là c'est pareil, je commence une chose, c'est bien, je prends les billets, je fais ma valise MAIS je vais louper mon avion !

« Wooooooooowowowow aaattendez ! »

Hein ? Je relève la tête, merde ! J'ai failli louper l'autre bus, heureusement qu'un mec a interpellé le chauffeur.

Je saisis ma valise et saute dedans par la première entrée que je vois.

Je ré-entends la voix de tout à l'heure remarcier le conducteur. Je tourne la tête.

Obah !

« Panda ?! »

Il se retourne, me reconnaît, sourit.

« Oh merde pas toi.

-Si

-Stalker.

-True Story

-Monsieur, validez votre ticket »

On se retounre tout les deux vers le chauffeur qui nous observe avec un regard d'une amabilité palpable.

Je fouille vite fait dans mes poches.

« fuck... »

Victor m'entends, se marre.

« Un ticket contre un paquet de clopes/

-Pute level Gydias. J'en ai pas en plus.

-Pas de ticket.

-Connard

-Oui

-Ok... »

Après avoir validés nos titres de transport tels de gentils et aimables garçons civilisés, on s'est remis à discuter jusqu'à ce que je remarque une valise.

«Mec, tu pars ?

-Et toi tu fais quoi tu crois ?

\- Nan mais tu voyages ?

\- Nope, je déménage.

-Serieux ? La même ! Tu vas vers où ?

-J'ai trouvé une coloc.

-Genre tu vas quitter Lyon pour une coloc'. Et Loraine t'en fais quoi ?

-Elle est déjà sur place. Et c'est pas une coloc' n'importe où mec. Je vais à San Fransokyo. »

Là, j'ai beugé. Genre j'ai sursauté intérieurement et après j'étais content.

« Mais.. Mais… C'est quoi l'adressen ?

-Tu vas me stalker même là-bas ?

\- True story de ouf mec, tu peux pas savoir. L'adresse ?

-Lawton Street. »

Je déglutis et arrivais à articuler

« … Numéro?

\- 93B

-Non ça c'est tes mensurations

-Ta gueule »

Après avoir ri de ma réflexion de merde, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc.

« MAIS.

-… ?

-MAIS MEC.

-Oui ?

\- ON EMMENAGE ENSEMBLE BORDEL.

-…. WHAT ?!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TADAAAAAAAAAM !**

**Ce n'est qu'un prologue et y'a pas grand-chose dedans.**

**Mébon.**

**Cela plait-il ? **

**Review alors ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bjour ! **

**V'la la suite, c'est pas encore très interressant mais ça ne va pas tarder, c'est en train de se mettre en place ;) **

**Les personnages appartiennent à eux mêmes, **

**Enjoyez ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On avait fini par l'avoir notre avieon.

Putain, je dois avouer qu'emmenager avec Victor était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

C'est quand même plutôt cool.

Encore 1h de vol et on y est. On est à San Fransokyo.

« On va rejouer Big Hero 6 »

Je me retourne vers Panda qui avait la place juste derrière moi. Je lui sourit avant de me renfoncer dans mon siège.

« True Story. Tu feras Baymax.

-Eh ! Irrespect putain.

-Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

-SongForIrrespect

-InTheBaymax .

-…

-…

-OH LE PONT ! »

Oups, j'ai peut être laissé mon enthousiasme aller un peu trop loin, la moitié des voyageurs s'étant retourné vers moi. Je murmurais un pardon, évitant de m'esclaffer, histoire de pas avoir l'air plus con que je le suis.

J'ai même pas regardé la réaction de mon ami sachant très bien qu'il devait pouufer dans son coin comme un gamin.

N'empêche, une coloc avec nous deux, ça risque d'être assez épique.

Je sais même pas si je vais le dire sur les réseaux sociaux.

Hum.

J'entends déjà les insultes de jalousies.

Et j'imagine déjà les fanfics.

…

Ok je leur dis. Soyons connards jusqu'au bout.

Je sors mon portable pour le re-ranger après m'être souvenu que téléphone+ Avion= Apocalypse.

De toutes façons on devrait pas tarder.

PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN SA MERE LA PUTE NOM DE DIEU MON CERVEAU VA FAIRE UNE PUTAIN DE PUTAIN DE CRISE D EPILEPSIE.

Alors, oui, donc. On est arrivés. On est sortis de l'aéroport. Là ça fait 10 minutes qu'on est plantés devant ce pauvre taxi qui nous attends.

J'y suis. J'suis à San Fransokyo. Ma nouvelle ville. Ma nouvelle vie.

Je mets rapidement ( au bout de 15 minutes) ma valise dans le coffre du véhicule et monte suivi de mon acolyte youtubeur.

Une fois dans la voiture, aucun de nous n'a parlé, trop occupés à regarder chaque immeuble avec un émerveillement pas possible.

J'ai esquicé un sourire à la vue de l'Académie de Sciences.

C'est énorme.

Autant le bâtiment que de pouvoir le voir.

Quand on s'est arrêtés, j'ai remarqué qu'on était seulement à quelques rues de celle-ci.

Ensuite, bah, tout le bordel.

Arriver crevés, voir Loraine, lui expliquer ce que je fous là, se marrer, aller dans sa chambre, s'installer, pas finir, s'endormir comme un con sur un lit pas encore fait…

Se réveiller au bout d'on ne sait combien de temps.

22h

Être bien parti pour une nuit blanche, prendre son pc, twitter et photoshop dans un coin, être prêt pour le grand combat contre le sommeil.

_LENDEMAIN_

_12h_

« MEC, MEC DEBOUT Y'A UN TRUC DE OUF ! »

Je me reveille en sursaut sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux

« Hein ? Qu… Què ?

-Nan rien ».

Je regarde Vic avec un air de « t sèrieu azy wallah ? » avant de remarquer que…

Mais c'est qu'il filme l'enculé.

« Je vais te tuer très beaucoup fort vraiment.

\- Demande à Loraine, elle va t'assurer que je fais ça presque tout les matins.

-Mh'foiré

-Oui »

Il reparti, laissant la porte grand ouverte, me laissant entendre que si je me levais quand même ça serait bien un peu.

Disons que la journée a consisté à finir d'emménager et à découvrir la ville et le quartier.

Je suis parti tout seul faire quelques photos, parce que bon.

Je marche, je marche, je marche, un peu n'importe où.

Je m'arrête une nouvelle fois devant l'académie de sciences.

Un groupe de gens sortent. Ils sont 5, plus une sorte de caisse.

Une grande blonde qui sautille partout, un black un peu massif, une petite brune qui fait la gueule, une asperge avec des cheveux et un tout petit gars plus jeune.

Ca me dit un tr-Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh putain.

« LA BOITE C EST BAYMAAAX ! »

Merde, bordel c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de crier d'un coup ?

-wwwwwooow , pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que quelque chose me projette dans un buisson Violemment. C'est pas hyper lourd mais surtout très rapide.

Je ne peux pas me mettre à articuler un truc, toute la bande des Big Hero 6 étant face à moi.

« Qui. Es. Tu. »

Demanda sèchement GoGo.

« Je… Personne ? »

Hiro s'approcha, la grosse boîte contenant le super-robot encore dans les bras. Il me regarda attentivement.

« On dirait qu'il nous connaît.

-C'est impossible.

-Le programme n'a peut être pas marché ?

-Avant lui personne ne nous avait reconnus.

-Ca ne marche peut être pas sur lui.

-Je… Euh… je sais pas ce qui est censé marcher mais… Je, ça marche pas sur mes potes non plus alors.

-Il y en a d'autres ?!

\- A.. A ma connaissance oui , 2.

-Les amis.. Je crois que je sais, venez. »

Ils se sont regroupés un peu plus loin, suivant Honey, commençant à parler gravement, me jettant parfois quelques regards.

Je comprenais tellement rien bordel.

Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent vers moi. Hiro s'avança et sourit piteusement.

« Faut croire que t'es l'un des notres… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OLALALA HYPE HYPE HYPE **

**Bon. **

**Z'avez aimé ? **

**Review ? =3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Faut croire que t'es des notre »

Ah

D'accord. Tout s'explique.

Presque.  
Attends.  
Quoi ?

Moi ?

Mais.

Hein ?

Ils ont semblé voir mon manque total de compréhension parce que, 5 minutes après je me retrouvais à l'intérieur de l'institut, assis sur un fauteuil, de nouveau face à eux.

« Je penses qu'une petite explication est nécessaire.

-Euh...Ouais. Elle serait la bienvenue là.

\- Alors. Je penses que c'est assez compliqué, mais je vais essayer d'abréger... »

C'était Honey qui avait prit la parole. Elle se racla la gorge et commença vivement son récit.

« Hum...Disons que tu as du nous connaître pr un film, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Et bien, ce film est devenu dangereux pour nous. Tout le monde nous connaissait, nous, nos identités, tout le monde, y compris nos ennemis. Ce film est sorti dans les salles sans qu'on nous demande notre avis, ni rien. On a donc créé un programme pour l'effacer des mémoires du monde entier. Or, toi, et quelques uns de tes amis, vous vous souvenez parfaitement de nous. Si j'ai juste, ça voudrait dire que quelque chose en vous est proche de nous. Vu que nous sommes écartés du programme, et que vous aussi, on a quelque chose en commun...Mentalement parlant… Que tu es un memebre pré-destiné des BH6. »

Elle finit son discours. Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, le même sourire un peu désolé au coin des lèvres .

Je. Je sais pas.

Je sais rien. Genre vous savez ce moment où vous avez l'impression que votre cerveau est totalement vide ? Et qu'en plus on vous prend pour un super génie ?

Bordel.

Je.

Je.

Je.  
Je.  
Je sais pas.

Je sais rien. Absolument rien.

« Il a pas l'air trop bien là »

Merci Captain Wasabi.

« Mais mec, c'est quoi cette tête ? C'est trop coooooool ! T'inquiètes, c'est vachement sympa dans cette bande, ils mangent pas et en plus… TU PEUX CRACHER DU FEUX PUTAIN C EST TROP BIEN »

Mais….

Fred surenchérit en faisant des mouvements dans tout les sens.

« Et genre tu peux devenir un pro du combat ! Et faire ça ! Et ça ! Et YAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAA »

Et paf un coup de pied dans la gueule.

« Aïe !

-Oups, pardon mec je…

-Bonjour ! Je suis Baymax, votre assistant santé personnel ! »

Je levais lentement les yeux, m'attendant à voir ce que je ne me serrais jamais attendu à voir.

Baymax.

Nom de Zeus, déjà mon cerveau beugait mais là.

Je.

« -chelle de 1 à 10, quel est votre degrès de souffrance ?

-Je. »

Silence

« Laisse Baymax, il est absolument satisfait de ses soins là... »

Le gros robot tourna la tête vers Hiro, puis te nouveau vers moi, cherchant une quelconque confirmation.

« Pour me désactiver, vous devez dire « Je suis satisfait de mes soins »

-Je...Suis satisfait de mes soins ? »

Il se retourna, et alla tranquillement se ranger.

Je.

« Je penses qu'on va te ramener chez toi, Fred peut te ramener, tu sais, le majordome de…

-Non, non merci...Je vais rentrer à pied, je suis pas loin.

-Je..OK, mais tu pourrais revenir demain ? Avec tes amis de préférence ?

-Je, ouais, ok. »

Je suis parti. Je suis rentré chez moi. J'avais pas mes clefs, Panda m'a ouvert.

Il m'a parlé, j'ai rien dis.

J'suis monté et je suis allé me coucher.

J'ai réfléchis…Puis j'ai dormi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ( coucou huéhué)

**LE LENDEMAING **

J'ai ouvert un œil, soulagé de n'avoir eu aucun reveil personnalisé par Victor ce matin. Mais en regardant l'heure je me suis dit que c'était normal un peu.

6h44.

Putain.

Je me suis levé, et après avoir fait quelques fois le tour de l'appartement à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, j'ai décidé que, bon, SongForIrrespect devait se manifester.

Je suis donc calmement monté dans ma chambre, j'i pris mon pc, je suis redescendu, j'ai branché les grosses enceintes qui devaient bien appartenir à quelqu'un et j'ai cherché un truc sur Youtube.

J'ai mis le son à fond.

J'ai appuyé sur la touche espace…

« BONJOUR A TOUS C EST POISSON FECOND ! »

Un cri plein d'amour qui vient de la chambre de mes tendres colocataires.

« PUTAIN LUKAS MAIS JE TE HAIS SI FORT. »

_/Plus tard/_

Après m'être magnifiquement fait engueuler par le panda et sa copine, j'ai fini par me calmer un peu et leur dire que, bon, là, j'avais quand même un truc sérieux qui se passait et que ça n'avait comme enjeu que le reste de notre putain de vie.

« Quoi ? T'es enceinte ? »

Il est couillon lui.

« On va avoir un chat borgne ?! »

Non plus Lorraine

« Non, non, on fait juste parti des Big Hero 6 au fait. »

Il s'est marré, pas moi.

« Je suis très sérieux, c'est flippant…

-Eh...Mec, t'es au courant que c'est un film d'animation ? Genre tu me croiras jamais, mais au fait, dans la vraie vie, je suis pas un tueur en série gay drama-queen. _( :Coucou Nina )_ »

Je savais que ça allait être difficile de leur faire comprendre… Alors je suis parti en disant juste

« Venez tout les deux à l'académie de sciences à 15h cet aprèm. C'est important. Vraiment. »

J'ai fermé la porte.

Bordel mais où ça va nous mener tout ça…

• • • •

« Oh. Ah, ok, d'accord. »

Ca, ça a été la réaction de Victor lorce qu'il m'a rejoint à l'académie et qu'il vit la bande.

Une fois tous réunis, calmes, etc etc, Hiro prit la parole.

« Donc. Si vous êtes des Big Hero 6, vous avez très certainement un cerveau sur développé. »

Euh.

« Où alors, vous êtes des dragons cachés. Comme moi ! » Cria Fred du fond de la salle.

Oui mais non.

« Où alors vous rêvez d'en être » rectifia Honey.

Alors.

Au fait.  
Oui.

Mais non.

« Moi j'veux être une pirate. »

Oui Lorraine.  
Oui.

Mais moi je…

« Moi j'sais rien et j'veux rien être de spécial ! ET je penses pas que le cinoche soit un superpouvoir... »

Oui. Voilà, merci Panda.

« Moi non plus au fait »

Tous firent un peu la grimace, sans se décourager pour autant.

« Bon ! On va tester vos aptitudes ! »

Bon, ok !

• • • •

Scanners, test de réflexes, entraînements, essais, tout.

On a tout fait.

Et rien.

On sait rien faire.

Des putains de cas désespérés.

« J'avais pas la moyenne en sport au collège, comment vous voulez faire un truc de moi maintenant ?

-Lukas, Fred avait rien de spécial non plus !

\- SIIIIIIIIII DES SUPERPOUVOIRS !

\- Voilà ! Lui il avait des rêves, des envies, moi je suis même pas capable d'avoir ça ! J'en ai, mais j'ai pas le cerveau, ni les compétences, ni rien. Rien, néant. »

Ah ben voilà je suis énervé.

Je suis parti, comme un gamin qui part bouder.

Je m'énerve pour rien, oui, c'est vrai, mais là c'est encore moins le jour que les autres jours. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. Il y a des journées comme ça.

• • • •

_6h_

Toujours pas dormi. Je réfléchis. A rien. A tout ce rien que je sais faire.

Le pouvoir du rien.

C'est ça qu'il me faut.

En vrai, ça serait classe de ouf de pouvoir réunir tout ce que j'aime en un superpouvoir, ou en une armure.

Mais je vais pas arriver devant Hiro et dire

« Oui, euh, lol, je veux être le superhéro du métal, du twitgame, de la photo, du cinéma, des conventions, de Pouline, des montages de merde et des chatons stp. »

Non.

Ça c'est pas possible.

Sur ces réflexions j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Et puis à rêver.

Dans mon rêve j'étais dans la rue. Je crois. Je sais pas. Je marchais… Il y avait un mec en contre jour. Il était bizarre, il me parlait je pense. De ce que je voulais être. De ce que je pouvais être.

Qu'il ne suffisait que d'une petite entaille sur mon front. Moi je me suis laissé faire, parce que je voulais. Oui, je voulais vraiment avoir ce qu'il me promettait.

Alors il s'est approché.

Et je me suis réveillé.

A mon réveil, j'avais les idées claires. Oui, très claires sur ce que que je voulais.

Et aussi une petite cicatrice, toute petite.

Juste là, sur mon front.

**OLALALA JE VOUS HYPE LAULE  
HAHA  
LA SUITE DANS…**

**LONGTEMPS **

**MDR **

**LOL**

**Bref.**

**Review ? **


End file.
